Helios' New Wife
by DaylaIsMyName
Summary: Helios marries a Demigod daughter of Apollo, however, she was adopted by Zeus. She tries to get along with Helios' family, but they don't particularly like her.
1. Eos' Anger

Kate's POV ~

I wake up in a golden bed, I expect to find my husband but oh no! He wasn't there! I sigh and decide to get out of bed, falling back on my bed as I got up because I'm lazy. I put on the silver robe, tie my hair up and go downstairs.

As I opened the door, I saw Helios playing with his baby neice by Eos. I smile and watch him bounce the tiny baby on his lap, then he saw me. I went to sit beside him when suddenly Eos rushed towards her baby, and snatched her from her brothers hands.

"Thank you, Helios. We must go now."

I watched in confusion as she did so, as she was leaving she gave me a dirty look as if I was a danger to be around the child.

"Let him spend a little bit of time with his neice." I speak, Eos stopped in her tracks and looked towards me with glaring, grass green eyes. I look back at her with hazel eyes, she got right in my face but I did not back away.

"Stay out of our lives!"

With that, she left. I sigh and sit next to Helios who wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. He placed his chin on my head and left kisses on my hair, I massage his abs and I feel him rub my shoulders in return.

"Helios, why must your family treat me this way?"

He doesn't say anything, just kisses my head and twirls strands of my brown hair inbetween his fingers, making it curl for a short time. I press my cheek against his chest, resulting in tears falling down my face. He lifts my face up by my chin, wipes the tears away and kisses me.

"You know I love you, right?"

I nod, I wipe some more tears from my eyes and nod again. He looks at me with an understanding expression plastered on his face, he takes me in an embrace, holding my head.

Eos' POV ~

As soon as I return to my parent's domain, I place baby Erika in her crib and tuck her in. I was so angry at Helios' new wife! I mean, who does she think she is anyways? I walk towards the door and slam it open. My parents, Hyperion and Theia both stare at me. I slam the door shut so nobody would hear us, not that I cared anyways.

"I hate her!"

My mother looked at father, and looked back at me.

"Who?"

"Oh, Helios' new wife! I mean, who does she think she is? She prances around like she owns the place! I wouldn't be surprised if he's scared of her!"

"She's right." Father replies,

"She didn't even invite us to the wedding!"

"She must have her reasons. Let's not be to hard on the girl."

Anger starts to boil up within the pit of my stomach, I clench my fists and storm out of the room. I don't care what we Titans have to do, but we will get rid of her.


	2. Having Sex (Lemon)

Kate's POV ~

We got to our bedroom, it was painted in a gold colour, but had silver curtains on the windows. Helios closed the curtains as I sat down on the bed, I could see Helios has love in his eyes, love that he wanted to show. He gets on top of me, kissing me while he explored under my robe. He gently bit my bottom lip as his hand groped my breast, sometimes touching my nipple. I sighed and felt liquids drip from my slit, Helios removed my robe and began to lick my nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking hard on it. I moaned and felt his erection touch my clit, I could hardly open my eyes now. I arched my back up, begging for him to insert it inside me.

"Please Helios."

My eyes started to tear up from to much pleasure at once, he placed his lips onto mine saying inbetween kisses,

"Give me a little love first."

I nodded, he got up off the bed and stood firm. I was kneeling on the bed, placing my mouth on his sensitive head. I licked it in circles first, then took the whole lot in my mouth. Dragging my teeth up and down the shaft, my tounge following. I could feel it growing bigger inside my mouth as he groaned, I smiled in victory and deepthroated. I kept my posistion, tounge moving in circles, I could hear him moaning louder and louder then I felt hot liquids filling my throat. I released and Helios came all over my breasts, I swallowed, rubbing the white cum over my breasts. Helios rubbed cum over his penis, I lay down on the bed, my legs spread wide to reveal my wetness.

Helios sat in between my legs, posistining his penis in my wet slit. I moaned as he pushed it in. My legs spread wider, he pulsed in faster and harder. I dragged my nails along his back, placing my chin on his muscular shoulder while moaning. My eyes remained closed, he rubbed my clit with his thumb while he was pulsing. Then, he bounced hard. I screamed and my eyes teared up once more, he was so good! I released more liquids and when he pulsed like he did, wet sounds could be heard.

"Oh yeah! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Heli...Helios!"

He kissed me while rubbing my penis up my clit, I moaned and my body begged for it to be put back in place. I held the bedpost which banged against the wall as he jumped me harder than before, I started screaming and he was now moaning in return.

"Oh yeah!"

I bit my bottom lip, when I felt the climax coming, I arched my back and moaned, it was almost like a scream.

"OH YES!"

Helios stopped pulsing and he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, I was gasing for air. I gripped his blonde hair, I pulled him down to kiss me. I felt more liquids filling me up inside, he took out his penis and it went back down. We held each other for a few minutes, I listened to his heart beat, a slow, calming rhythem. I closed my eyes as he rubbed my hair, I was so tired, all the energy had been taken out of me, and for a good reason too.


	3. Hyperion's Crime

Hyperion's POV ~

My daughter, Eos came to talk to me again today. She said that we need to find a way to get rid of Helios' wife once and for all, and I agree with that. I grab a black, plastic bag and stuff it into my pocket. I walk out the door where Eos was waiting for me, I gave her a nod of approval before we made our way.

Kate's POV ~

I hold hands with Helios as he guides me towards his horses. I gasp as I set my eyes upon them, they were a beautiful purity white colour. Helios chooses the shy horse, and brings it to me. I smile at him happily, he smiles back.

"Want to ride it?"

I nod and he picks me up, and places me on top of the horse. I hold the reigns, Helios stands a few steps back and I gently kick the horse to make it run. The beauty gallops through the fields, Helios watches with a smile on his face.

I see my twin sister, who was with father Apollo and Aphrodite. Aphrodite isn't my mother, but a part of her is in my sister. I pull on the reigns and the horse stops, I get off and whisper to the horse.

"Stay here, girl."

I walk towards my sister, who rushed towards me.

"Hey, what's up?"

She gasps for air, and seems concerned.

"Please be careful!"

"I know how to ride a horse, I'll be fine."

As I walk away, she gabs my arm. I turn back to look at her, and she now looked upset.

"No. I mean, Hyperion and Eos are after you. Please be careful!"

I laugh to myself, and look to check if my horse is okay.

"Them two? I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Sis."

She nods, I smile at her and climb back on my snow white horse, again I gently kick her and she gallops away. As I'm riding my horse, I feel that somebody is watching me. I look behind me, but nothing is there. When we get to the top of a hill, my horse makes a distressing sound. I look at her, and I see an arrow stuck in her side. I try to stop her to tend to her, but she was to distressed. She stands up on her two back legs and neighs in pain, as she does so, I'm thrown off and I roll down the hill. I hit my leg on a rock that was sticking up from the ground, I scream in pain. My pants felt wet, I look down and I see a huge amount of blood showing through my white pants. I try to shout for help, but no sound came from my mouth. That's when I see them. I look towards the trees and see Hyperion and Eos, Eos was holding a bow and she had arrows in a case over her shoulder. I manage to stand up and back away until my back touches against a well, I look at it and see the opening of it was completely off. Hyperion comes towards me, I back away from the well but I couldn't walk properly or run because my leg was injured.

Hyperion places the bag over my head, and pulls it towards him. I try to tear it off, but he just kept pulling it tighter. Eos turned away and walked home, I couldn't breathe. So I stopped struggeling and just gave in, knowing I'm properly beyond healing anyways. He takes the bag off and throws me down the well, as I hit the water, I open my eyes, he looked down at me then closed the opening of the well, leaving me there alone to drown.


	4. Discovery Of A Tape

Helios' POV ~

I've not seen Kate for a couple of hours, I know I need to give her some space but this is too much now. I go and head for the door, but just as I do, Eos and my father, Hyperion burst through the door. I step to the side, they seemed out of breath, like they had just been doing something. Eos put down her arrows and bow and father just sat down with his head in his hands, I decided to question them.

"What have you two been up to?"

I fold my arms across my chest, father just stared at me, Eos looked like she was about to be busted.

"Nothing, son. It's none of your concern."

I nod my head slowly, I sigh and walk out the door to go look for my wife.

"Father, what if he finds out?"

Hyperion just seemed in deep thought,

"Then we'll sort it out."

Selene's POV ~

"Kate! Where are you?"

I heard my brother, Helios' voice from afar. I wondered what was going on, so I strolled up to him.

"Hey, brother. What's going on?"

Helios smiled and looked towards me, but he looked like something was worrying him.

"Nothing, sister. My wife, she's just gone missing."

I put my hand on one of his shoulders, which was covered with golden armor.

"Could it be that...she left you?"

Helios looked at me as if I was crazy or something, then he looked at the ground.

"No. She would never do that."

I nod understanding, then he walks away sorrowfully. I really felt bad for my brother. However, I saw something on the floor. It looked like a video tape, I reach down and pick it up, wiping the straw pieces of grass from it with my hand. It had no label, I looked at Helios wondering if it was his.

"Helios!"

He turns around and stares at me,

"What is it, sister?"

I shake my head.

"Its nothing."

I watch as my brother waves goodbye and walks back home. I look at the video tape and stuff it into my pocket, I'll watch it when I get back home.


End file.
